


The Migration of Birds

by Bunnyhops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhops/pseuds/Bunnyhops
Summary: She smiled, and hopped up and down in pure joy.  She looked around at what had been her home for the last seven years and sighed; she would need to start packing.He had lost everything after the war except his wealth.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

**_***Six Months Ago_ **

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your parchment-work was processed and approved. You are now the proud owner of a licensed apothecary and spell services shop in Diagon Alley._

_Your deed of ownership and bill of sale are both enclosed. Gringotts will send you an owl soon, confirming the withdrawal of funds for your purchase._

_Congratulations and it was a pleasure doing business with you._

_Regards,_

_Joris Tunelogger._

She smiled and hopped up and down in pure joy.

She looked around at what had been her home for the last seven years and sighed thinking of all the packing she was going to be doing in the next couple of days.

**_*** Eight Years Ago_ **

The war was over. Harry defeated the Dark Lord on the battlegrounds of Hogwarts.

After the battle, the majority of the Order discovered who was really on the side of the light and who wasn't.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy began spying shortly after Draco had been assigned to kill the Headmaster. The only Order members aware of this dark betrayal were Remus Lupin, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Narcissa Malfoy died shortly after the end of the war from an unknown curse thrown by an unknown assailant. She was never a Death Eater and not loyal to the Dark Lord, only to her husband and her son.

Draco completed Auror training and left England to pursue a life without the stigma of being a post-war Malfoy. During a scuffle two years later, he was killed while on duty and was buried in England on the family plot.

Severus Snape didn't die. He was rescued by a quick thinking Hermione Granger. The second after Voldemort left the shrieking shack, ordering Nagini end the life of one Severus Snape, Hermione contained the beast in a magical bubble and cast Fiend Fyre inside to burn the living Horcrux to ash; enabling Severus to assist in the defeat of the Dark Lord.

The two never spoke of her actions and Harry never stopped reminding her. Ron couldn't understand why she even bothered saving the git.

Percy Weasley did not join his family at the last minute. He chose, instead, to side with darkness. He was killed during the battle by none other than his older brother Charlie.

Nymphadora Tonks surprised everyone by siding with her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and died at the hands of Fenrir Greyback.

Remus was both saddened and relieved at her demise.

After spending most of her Hogwarts years fighting in one way or the other, going on the run, being tortured by Bellatrix and Yaxley at Malfoy Manor, and fighting a bloody and emotionally draining battle, Hermione decided that she needed to get away.

She sat for her NEWTs and graduated with honors.

Shortly thereafter, the Golden Trio parted ways. They needed time apart to mourn their losses and celebrate being alive. Harry and Ron could only stay apart for so long before they started missing each other; they reunited within the year.

They spent most of that year helping to rebuild Hogwarts and promoting the re-instantiation of the National Quidditch Leagues.

Hermione was accepted into the Spanish Institute for Potions and Charms.

She graduated some time later as a Potions Mistress along with a Masters in Spell Creation and application.

One of her greatest triumphs was a letter sent by her former potions professor congratulating her on her accomplishment.

All these years later she was finally returning home. The only one she had kept in contact with was Harry; their owls were sporadic at best.

**_***Today_ **

She walked into the front of the shop and checked her inventory list twice; she needed to do some brewing tonight and research some rare books.

She walked back to the store room.

**_*** Flourish and Blotts_ **

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't know where to begin to obtain that book for you." The book store manager said sheepishly.

Lucius Malfoy frowned at the incompetence and un-resourcefulness of the book store's employee.

Then the manager remembered something. "There _is_ a store down the street called  Creation. She sells everyday potions, creates customized spells for house-witches and deals in rare books. It is a rather small collection; nothing like you see here, but you may want to try there." He offered rocking up on his toes and back down to his heels.

Seemingly placated for the moment Lucius nodded. "Diagon alley?" he asked to be sure.

The sweaty little employee nodded.

"Good day then," Lucius said and exited the store with his usual pomp.

The aristocrat walked briskly down the cobblestone street looking for Creation. Almost five minutes went by when he neared the end of Diagon Alley and looked up to find a small shop with a glass door.

An 'open' sign was hanging in the window and classical music could be heard from the doorway.

He opened the door slowly and looked up as the chime rang alerting the owner of his entrance.

No one was in the front to receive him, so he decided to take a look around. It was neat and clean, well-organized and smelled like honeysuckle and Myrrh.

Around all four walls from the floor up three feet were book shelves lined with both rare and not so rare books. He noted some Muggle literature was mixed in; he like Chaucer and found himself perusing her stock.

On one wall above the books were shelves upon shelves of potions in easy to carry vials. Everything from Pepper Up to Hangover, Calming Draught, Pain Reliever, and mild Skele-grow for children under the age of 13. Other potions were stocked as well, but Lucius' concentration was diverted when he heard laughter; children's laughter.

His chest contracted painfully as it reminded him of Draco's carefree manner when he was a young boy.

Suddenly he heard a fight break out in the familiar high tones of little voices. "NO! I will get it! I can read."

"I read better than you do, Let me get it!" a slightly more feminine voice yelled back.

"No you don't! You're just a… Just a …a GIRL!" he shouted as if it were the most insulting thing in the world to say.

Lucius heard an insulted gasp from 'the girl' presumably, and felt his lips twitch upwards.

Stomping and running.

Lucius watched the door to the back room jerk open and a little platinum blond head round the corner at break neck speed.

A little boy about five or six was running and not watching where he was going; he ran smack dab into Lucius Malfoy. "OOOMPH!" the little boy said as he bounced off the large wizard and fell to the floor.

He looked up at Lucius, his eyes wide as saucers and mouth agape. Lucius _knew_ the boy was going to scream and opened his mouth to soothe the scared child, but instead was interrupted by 'the girl' in pursuit.

She was the same age as the little boy and also had platinum blonde hair, but hers was long and wavy.

He lent a hand to the boy on the ground still staring at him and met familiar angelic features and gray eyes that ran so prevalent in the Malfoy family blood line. The child was the spitting image of Draco at that age.

He gasped and looked to the little girl frowning at her brother; she too had angelic features with gray eyes, though hers had more of a blue hue to them reminding him sharply of Narcissa's.

He pulled the boy up and watched him dust his pants. The little boy paused and huffed clearly debating on whether he should run or introduce himself, the latter won and he extended a hand in greeting.

Lucius took it, his hand shaking slightly. "I'm Roman, and this is my sister Lilla," he greeted.

Lucius was having trouble stringing a coherent thought together and just when he almost had it; his thought process came to a screeching halt.

"KIDS?" a soft voice called from the back.

"Here mama," the girl said.

A small witch, with chestnut curls that were held up in a ponytail came walking around the corner, stopping abruptly at the scene in front of her. "Oh Dear."

Lucius found his voice. "Indeed," he said, waiting for an explanation.

She looked to the twins and beckoned them closer. "I see you've already met."

Roman spoke first, as he usually did. "Mama, he has hair like ours."

"His eyes, too," Lilla added.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy meet Roman Abraxas Malfoy and Lilla Hermione Malfoy. Kids meet your grandfather, Lucius Malfoy," she introduced.

They all stared at one another… it was quite an awkward moment.

Lucius kneeled and smiled. He couldn't speak as there was an uncharacteristic lump forming in his throat and his eyes were burning.

Lilla, sensing his distress, stepped forward, ever her mother's daughter, and laid a little hand on his cheek in comfort. "It'll be okay," she said softly.

Hermione had to blink rapidly to prevent the tears from falling as she observed the tender moment.

Lucius, forgetting himself momentarily, closed his eyes and leaned ever so slightly into her warm hand.

He opened them when she stepped back, still watching him with keen eyes.

He focused on Roman, who was watching him warily. "Just because we're related doesn't mean we're friends," he said petulantly.

"Roman, manners!" Hermione snapped.

Roman dropped his head. "Yes mama."

Lucius had to turn away to hide his smile.

"Why don't you kids go finish your lessons while I speak with Mr. Malfoy; alone please."

"Yes mama," They said in unison.

Lilla turned before she disappeared behind the door. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she said and left with her brother.

All of the tender emotion was gone when the children left, he turned on Hermione with rage and confusion.

To her credit she stood her ground. "You kept them from me?" he accused.

"Not exactly. I didn't have the means to come back and I wasn't going to bring them back with our hand out for charity," she said.

"Did Draco know?" he asked.

She nodded. "He named them."

"Were you… married or …?" he asked his anger ebbing a bit.

"No. We were friends and the one time we … _you know_ , we got pregnant. We were planning to raise them together as a family, but just as friends. He was there when they were born, but he died the day after." She finished sadly.

He nodded. "Why didn't you owl or … at his funeral?"

"I couldn't," she rasped her voice full of emotion.

When she regained her composure. "You are the reason we came back now. They deserve to know their family."

His breath hitched at her revelation. "You'll allow me to be part of their lives?" He had lost so much; this was no time for arrogance.

She paused. "Yes, one on condition."

He waited.

"You keep your blood purity nonsense to yourself. They're half-bloods and don't need to be made to feel like they are somehow inferior. You will not, under any circumstances, say-utter-whisper or yell the 'M' word."

He looked at her for a moment and realized she was talking about 'Mudblood'.

He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. He was about to respond in righteous indignation, insulted that she would imply he would poison a young mind, but he remembered to whom he was speaking and silenced himself.

He had realized his mistake years ago and it was, in part, due to the little witch standing in front of him, but he would never admit that to anyone…not even at wand point.

"Miss Granger, it has been many years since I've supported that line of thought and I can assure you, blood status, in my opinion means nothing. I would like to be a part of their lives."

She nodded. "We're going on a picnic tomorrow if you would like to join us."

He frowned. "A pick nick?" he asked, pronouncing the words with a hard 'k' making them sound choppy.

She nodded with mirth in her warm brown eyes. "…in a park, on the ground; food in a basket, you know, a picnic," she chirped.

He blinked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"In a Muggle park?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

Just because he had reevaluated his blood purity belief system didn't mean he was comfortable around Muggles.

"May I suggest Malfoy Manor grounds instead? It's safe, the views are lovely and if it rains we can cast a weather repellent spell without revealing the entire magical kingdom." He didn't mean it to sound disdainful, but he was a Malfoy, it came naturally.

She snorted at his distaste of a Muggle part, but understood his hesitation and nodded. "I'll bring the basket of food and children, and you bring the wine that we will inevitably need to make it through the afternoon," she teased.

He smirked and nodded. "I can do that… Miss Granger What does one wear to a pick nick?" still sounding choppy.

"First, call me Hermione, second be casual. Something you don't mind getting a grass stain or two on."

He nodded and walked out the door without the rare book he was looking for, but with a new purpose.

Hermione stared after him and couldn't stop herself from thinking how handsome he was… for an older wizard, anyway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

_***The Pick Nick {choppy}_

The small family Apperated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and slowly walked through. Hermione half expected some blood purification spell to whip them all around and skewer them on one of the points of the wrought iron fence lining the property like heads on the spears of Norse Warriors, warning away any of those that believed differently than they; but nothing happened.

She felt the familiar tingle of passing through magical wards, but nothing more. She smiled at Lilla who was shaking her shoulders to rid herself of the feeling, Roman didn't even shrug.

He was cool and collected in stressful situations; never letting his perceived opposition know what he was feeling, so much like Draco. It was only until you got to know him did you realize he was just as scared and uncertain as everyone else.

As they neared the large Manor, Roman’s hand squeezed hers tightly and he looked at Hermione with uncertainty in his eyes.

She winked at him and he eased his grip, knowing his mother was confident, he was confident.

"Mama?" Lilla asked.

Knowing the question on her daughter’s mind. "Did I forget to mention that your grandfather is loaded!" she teased.

Lilla perked up immediately. "Ooh, Can I have a pony?"

Hermione gave her daughter a look and Lilla soured her face in irritation. "I'll never get a pony," she huffed.

"You can get whatever you want when you earn it," Hermione commented.

Roman snickered at his sisters scolding and Hermione jerked lightly on his arm.

They were both pouting slightly when a small house elf wearing a lacey dress opened the door.

Hermione smiled. "Hermione Granger with Roman and Lilla for Mr. Malfoy," she said.

The little elf bowed deeply and stepped aside to let them pass. Hermione snorted when Lilla petted the elf and it scowled at her.

Lucius came striding down the hallway in pressed Chino's and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the middle of his forearms. His long hair was held back in a leather band and a button was left loose revealing a small part of masculine chest.

Hermione forgot how utterly masculine the man was, broad shouldered, muscular arms, large hands, narrow-waisted …M.A.N. When he approached, Hermione found herself inhaling the earthy aroma of Sandalwood, which will be forever associated with Lucius in her mind.

 _Oh dear_ … she thought and tried to think other thoughts.

Lucius smirked and then greeted Lilla and Roman. "Hello again."

_***Lucius POV_

He felt the wards shift and hurried to finish dressing. As he walked down stairs, he saw the little heads of his grandchildren and the lovely legs of Miss Granger…er ... Hermione. Long and shapely, she was wearing denim walking shorts that fell mid-thigh. Her pink button down shirt was unbuttoned with a white camisole underneath emphasizing her lovely figure.

Lucius groaned quietly.

Her hands were feminine and she had warm brown eyes, framed by long dark lashes, which smiled even when she didn't. Her face was surrounded by chestnut waves of hair that fell to her waist and she smelled delightful.

He noticed, in that instant, that she was looking him over as well; and judging by the expression in her eyes, she approved.

He smirked and greeted his grandchildren, "Hello again."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," They responded in unison.

"Mama says you're loaded," Roman quipped.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Roman," Hermione fairly whined.

Lucius chuckled and her eyes popped open in surprise.

She liked the way it sounded, deep and rich, the joyful expression also made him look years younger.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "They wondered why the house was so large, so I told them you were loaded," she explained sheepishly.

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Mama says I can't have a pony," Lilla pouted.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked at both of her suddenly spoiled children. "Maybe this is a bad idea; we should go."

Lucius spoke quickly. "It'll be alright once they can run around outside and expend some energy," he comforted, though his heart rate was elevated at the thought of them leaving.

She studied his face and nodded slowly.

He led the way out back carefully avoiding the part of the house that Hermione was last in. He led them to a beautiful lake with blankets laid out on the grass.

"Oh this is lovely, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded his head and smirked when the children 'oooh'd' and 'aaah'd'.

"Can they swim?" he asked.

"Yes, but I didn't bring bathing suits," she said.

"Parish," Lucius called and the little house elf appeared. "Would you transfigure two bathing suits to fit Roman and Lilla?"

The elf bowed. "Yes, Master Malfoy."

Parish came back with two newly transfigured suits.

After changing, they ran screaming into the water; splashing and laughing.

Lucius and Hermione watched them for a while, smiling in their own little world when Lucius poured a glass of wine for each of them and dove right in. "Tell me about your relationship with Draco."

She smirked and took a sip. She saw the other elf sitting on the water's edge watching the kids play, so she felt ok turning to face Lucius.

"I went to Spain for Potions and Charms. I was there about six months when I bumped – physically, into Draco.

He just looked at me. Didn't help me off the ground, didn't smirk, didn't tease – just looked at me." she laughed and looked at Lucius, "You know all I could think about when I was looking up at him, was that he looked like some avenging angel. His hair so light and glowing with the sun behind it, but his face was shadowed – so handsome."

Lucius watched her facial expressions and felt a pang of … something.

"He held his hand out to me and said, 'watch yourself, Granger'." She said lowering her chin and trying to mimic Draco's deeper voice. This action made Lucius smile a little. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips.

"After that, it seemed fate had it in for us. I saw him everywhere. We started talking and having breakfast twice a week.

“We'd go to movies and laugh. He was a great friend, except when he set me up on blind dates. He really did have horrible taste in men," she said her expression conveying humorous exasperation.

Lucius huffed in humor.

"One night he seemed depressed and came over. We got pissed and started wondering why we didn't ever …do the deed. We convinced ourselves that six years of animosity in school was just foreplay." She snorted at the rationalization of two drunken Hogwarts graduates.

“When we woke up clear headed, we realized that we just made better friends than bedfellows. Three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.

“Draco was so happy, bordering on ecstatic. We decided that we would raise them together… just not _together_.

“He would talk to them and read to them and touch my stomach all the time. They'd kick and move around when they felt his presence. It was such a wonderful time," she said wistfully; her eyes staring towards the trees watching the memory in her head.

"When I went into labor, he was both helpful and scared. We really comforted each other." She looked at him now. "He couldn't wait to tell you," she said quietly.

"We delivered at 2am and he gave the medi-witch their names. He kissed them both, held them tight cooing at them and an hour later went in to work, promising to return after his shift. The next day at noon, his partner came to the maternity ward and told me he had been killed in a scuffle," she said, wiping the tears slipping down her cheeks.

Lucius swallowed and nodded wishing he could have been there.

She cleared her throat. "I brought these for you." She handed him several vials of silvery mist. "You have a pensieve, yes?" she asked.

Lucius looked at her, his face emotionless, but his eyes stormy. She wondered if everyone could see the amount of emotion conveyed in his eyes.

He reached a shaky hand to take the proffered vials and tucked them safely into his pocket. "Thank you."

Awkward silence.

"So is that your idea of 'casual'?" she teased, breaking the morose mood.

He looked down at himself and frowned. "What's wrong with this?"

"Pressed chino's? You're supposed to wear jeans and t-shirt," she chided.

"I don't have t-shirts and denim pants seemed … inappropriate," he said, frowning.

She didn't mean to offend him. "I'm sorry, I was only joking. You look nice." She said

"You look very nice as well," He complimented, thinking she looked delicious. He immediately shook his head mentally to clear those thoughts away. She was the mother of his grandchildren for Merlin’s sake!

She smiled and took another sip of wine.

He looked everywhere, but Hermione. Only when she turned around to watch the kids did he feel comfortable looking at her slender build and silken hair, the heart shape of her bum sitting on the blanket.

Her legs were pale and smooth, of course his mind took up immediate residence in the gutter, as a picture of her legs resting on his shoulders flashed across his mind complete with sounds of her moaning in pleasure as his … he shook his head again, this time literally and focused on the children. "Have they demonstrated any magic yet?" he was uncertain, Draco didn't start performing accidently magic until he was seven or eight years old.

He was mildly surprised when she nodded. "Oh yes. Roman is very talented with the elements and Lilla has already Apperated," she said derisively.

His eye brows shot up into his hairline and she laughed at his expression. "You doubted their power, considering…" she asked.

He tilted his head. "Considering?"

She looked down and then back up leveling him with a steady gaze. "Considering your blood line and my power, these children had to be either incredibly powerful beings or squibs," she finished.

He really couldn't argue with that logic and nodded his head. Just then, Parish came in and announced another guest had arrived.

She looked at him quizzically. "I was certain you wouldn't mind, Hermione. I invited Severus."

Happily, she gasped and turned to watch the dark haired man walk down the grassy knoll gracefully.

She snickered. He was wearing jeans and t shirt. Lucius growled at her making her snicker a wide grin. "Told you," she quipped.

Severus stopped and looked at the grown woman standing in front of him. She was lovely. "Miss Granger, time seems to be your friend," he complimented and stepped closer to take her hand.

She hadn't seen him in so long she felt a hand shake was too little, so she met him half way and embraced him with vigor.

He grunted and paused before returning her tight embrace. "It's so good to see you, Professor." She mumbled into his chest. She was pretty sure she was crying.

He patted her back and murmured comforting 'shhsshss' in her hair before pushing her to arm’s length. "I haven't been your professor for some time, Miss Granger. Perhaps you should call me Severus," he said, his voice deep and seductive.

She nodded and wiped her eyes and held out her hand. "Severus, I'm Hermione," she said, with a smile her eyes still bright from the little cry.

He smirked and sat down on the blanket. "Lucius, How are you today then?" he asked.

Lucius looked at him and nodded. "I'm doing very well my friend."

Two little blondes came bouncing out of the water and stopped abruptly when they noticed the dark haired wizard.

Hermione was going to introduce them, but Roman approached. "I know you," he said, dripping water on the grass, barely missing Severus. Roman narrowed his eyes at Severus obviously trying to remember.

"Don't stare, it's impolite!" Lilla hissed at her brother, but then she tilted her head and walked forward, "Though, you do look famlar…family…" she furrowed her brows at her blunder.

"Familiar," Severus supplied.

"YES!" she yelled, making Severus twitch in surprise.

Both children sat down right next to Severus, prompting him to cast a drying spell on the two, and began asking him questions, to which he fielded expertly.

Finally, when there was a lull in the interrogation, he looked at Hermione and Lucius. "I feel like a magnet," he complained making them laugh.

Hermione explained, "There's a picture of you with your arm around Draco at graduation. I keep it in the living room for them."

"He's the spitting image of Draco," Severus said contemplatively and Lucius nodded.

Hermione sighed glad that she finally returned home.

Lucius watched as the two children ate and played. Lilla would come over to him frequently and touch his hair or sit next to him. She didn't say much, she just wanted to be near him. Roman kept his distance, even going so far as to pull his sister away to play every once in a while.

He seemed to gravitate towards Severus; he even tapped the man on the shoulder and held his hand flat while a flame danced in his palm.

Severus looked at Hermione who shrugged. "He gets it from my side." She giggled

Both rolled their eyes at her cocky statement.

The three engaged in constant and entertaining conversation, all being well above average intelligence, they each enjoyed the afternoon.

When it was time to wrap up, Lucius realized that he didn't want them to leave and did something he almost never does – blurt out what was on his mind. "Where are you living, Hermione?" he asked.

She looked embarrassed. "In the shop actually. I haven't found a suitable home yet and to be honest, I bought the store outright, so my funds are a bit depleted."

Severus was surprised at Lucius, he was pretty sure where this conversation would lead and waited with baited breath for Lucius to take the much needed plunge. "You can live here," he said, surprising himself.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. "Oh, no Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't impose. Thank you so much for offering," she said her mind reeling.

He further surprised everyone by reaching over and touching her arm gently. "Please. It's just me here. There's plenty of space and I could get to know Lilla and Roman better." He said and mentally added… _and you…_

"Let me sleep on it then," she said, calling for the kids.

Lucius didn't meet Severus' knowing gaze nor did he miss the snarky professor's smug expression.

Severus thought that this was long overdue; Lucius had been alone far too long. He looked at his former student, _they would make a smart match_ he thought and mentally prepared himself to drop subtle hints to Lucius in regards to the pretty little witch that showed up on the doorstep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

The three Apperated back to Diagon Alley and walked in silence to their shop/home.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lilla."

"Me gusta él." { _I like him_ }

Hermione nodded, and asked, "Y Severus tambien?" { _and Severus too_ }

Lilla giggled in memory of the dark haired wizard they met today. "Si, el tambien." { _Yes, him too_ }

"Roman, ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos?" { _What do you think?_ } Hermione was asking him about Lucius.

He was silent for a moment. Hermione let him think, he wasn't one to respond on impulse. "Él es emocional, pero él es agradable." { _He's emotional, but nice_ } He was quiet again, but looked at his mother. "Le gusta usted." { _He likes you._ }

Hermione didn't say anything to that. Her son was too observant for his own good. She dropped the wards to the store and opened the door, but before she was finished, she heard Lilla whisper to her brother, "Pienso que mama le gusta él también." { _I think mama likes him too_ }

Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered the twins inside.

After a bath and a story, she tucked them both into bed. "I want you two to think about something and let me know what you think tomorrow, okay?"

They looked at each other silently agreeing. "Lucius asked us to move into the Manor. He wants to get to know you and we need a place to live."

She prayed they wouldn't ask questions, but alas, they were _her_ children. "Mama, did you know …abuelito when you were growing up?" Lilla asked.

"Yes, not well, but yes."

"What did you think of him when you were a kid?" Roman asked ever the clever child; he could sense dishonesty and half-truths, and always knew when there was more to the story.

She looked at him, his eyes piercing just like Draco's. "He intimidated me," she answered honestly and with finality.

He knew there was much more to that story, but his mother’ tone told him he wouldn't be hearing it right now.

"I say yes," Lilla said, consenting to the arrangement, which didn't surprise her. Lucius had horses and Lilla was only five and a half.

"Me too," Roman added. Now that surprised her and it must have been reflected on her face, because he explained, "You both want to… I'm outnumbered," he said simply.

She laughed at his logic. So much like his father she thought.

"Good night, my loves."

"Night mama," they said.

Hermione walked out, leaving the door ajar; closed doors gave her the creeps. She walked to her make-shift bed { _front room, pull out couch_ } and noticed a pretty grey owl sitting patiently outside her window.

She opened it and let it perch the stand while she untied the parchment. She gave it an owl treat and stayed petting it for a while to let it warm up. "Do you want a response?" she asked.

HOOT!

Once for yes, twice for no; Standard Owling Procedures governed by the ministry and taught in Hogwarts first year.

She closed the window and sat down to read the message.

_Hermione,_

_I realize you just left, but I wanted to express my profound appreciation for allowing me to get to know your children; my grandchildren. Thank you._

_I also wanted to reaffirm the invitation that you come live at the Manor. I find myself, more often than not, dreading the silence within its walls. Lilla and Roman would make it feel like home again, as well as it needing a witch's touch, Hermione._

_The afternoon was delightful and though I sincerely hope you don't propose eating on the ground again (we have outside tables), I do look forward to more conversation with you._

_Good night, Hermione._

_Lucius_

_P.S. if you don't feel the need to respond just shoo the bird away, he'll fly back._

She looked at the bird, its eyes fluttering closed then popping open, then fluttering closed then popping open. She snorted and began to scratch out her response.

_Thank you for indulging me the picnic; it was purely used as a method of your torture. I will not ask it of you again. Though, I shan't be trusted to promise not to come up with another avenue of suffering for you, so, please accept my deepest sympathies in advance. Especially since, by majority vote, we've decided to take you up on your offer of residence._

_As far as needing a witch's touch, I'm certain you have society-page worthy witches lining up at your doorstep just aching for you to let them polish a knob… or two._

_I found myself enjoying your company as well. Thank you for having us._

_P.S. What's the bird’s name?_

_Hermione._

She made kissy noises at the bird and tied the parchment to his leg. She sent him off with a treat.

It took her 25 minutes to find her favorite pair of sweats to wear and the fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm, grab a glass of wine and curl up on the couch for some light reading before the owl pecked on her window.

She wondered if this was going to be a long night and maybe she should just leave the window open so she didn't have to get up each time.

The bird hopped down and made its way to where it was nestled before by the fire.

Hermione followed it and untied the parchment.

"I guess you're waiting?"

HOOT!

_Hermione,_

_Please call me Lucius. I realize my age gives me a certain amount of authority over you, I would prefer it if we started anew._ She knew he was being cheeky and smiled at his humor.

_Why Miss Granger, the horror! Using such Slytherin tactics as subtle torture. You mustn’t worry however, your secret’s safe with me. Should I see a Gryffindor, you can be certain that I will walk the other way lest I be tempted to share your less than admirable qualities to your kinsmen._

_I'm thrilled you will be moving in, shall I invite you for tea tomorrow so that you may take a look around? Say noon? We'll make it lunch then._

_I must say you are a naughty one, polishing my knob indeed – tsk tsk Miss Granger._

_The bird’s name is Grodric._

_Lucius_

She laughed outright at both his responses and the bird’s name.

_Lucius,_

_Why be still my beating heart. I offer my many thanks to you for keeping my more cunning character traits under wraps. It falls under the heading 'know thine enemies'._

_I would formally agree to tea/lunch, but I feel that it is already assumed, so I will see you tomorrow at noon._

_I like Godric._

_Hermione._

He smiled and grabbed his ink and quill before looking at the bird in question currently perched on the edge of his desk rooting around for an owl snack. "Doesn't she feed you?" he asked.

HOOT! HOOT! It responded dropping its head a little and drooping its eyes.

"Liar," Lucius replied picking a crumb from its feathers and showing it to the bird.

HOOT!

_Hermione,_

_I assumed nothing… I had hoped._

_Know thine enemies is a wise and healthy attitude, yet another surprising similarity to Slytherin House. Tell me Miss Granger, did you convince the sorting hat to sort you against its better judgment?_

_Lucius_

Hermione scratched the bird’s wings and swore it groaned, but owls didn't groan, they hooted…

Anyway, Hermione was confused at Lucius’ congenial manner and almost humbled demeanor, though she still saw the disdain and arrogance, he had changed somehow.

She guessed they all had in one way or the other.

She wanted to give him a chance for her children…for herself. She could use a friend.

_Lucius,_

_My eye lids are heavy and Godric is getting crumbs on my pillow, so I must close my window for tonight and wish you a peaceful night's sleep._

_We'll see you for lunch soon. Sweet dreams._

_Hermione_

_P.S. The Sorting Hat couldn't decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw; Gryffindor was never mentioned until I brought it up._

Lucius chuckled at her P.S. and tossed the bird a cracker.

He went up to bed happier than he had been in some time.

His eyes closed he drifted off to sleep, visions of smooth and pale legs planted firmly on his shoulders, parted wide for his enjoyment. His brain function slowed as it manufactured moans and sensations for him, soft skin, and the heady scent of aroused woman- making his mouth water. The way her small slender body felt writhing under his larger frame.

The sight of her breast cupped by his hands or puckered between his lips; so he could suckle like a baby.

He pushed into the mattress, his erection wasn't going away and the visions wouldn't leave his mind.

_**OoO** _

Hermione entered REM sleep and panted at the flashed of blond hair and muscled arms; hands with long fingers grasping her hips hard as he pounded into her.

She felt her body arch and her fingers find her wet bundle of nerves to relieve the pressure.

She climaxed, whispering his name and drifted off to sleep once again.

She woke up with a headache and sandwiched in between Roman and Lilla, who had crawled into bed with her sometime during the night.

Roman yawned and stretched. "Let's eat!"

Hermione smirked and nodded. She got up and started making breakfast while they folded the sheets and put the pull out away. "Go make your beds," she said needing a little more time for breakfast.

Just then she heard the bell outside and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"It’s Severus, let me in, I have coffee," he said.

She chuckled at his phrasing, as it sounded a lot like he was the big bad wolf. She unwarded the door.

She felt him pass through and ward it up after he was in, she would need to learn his spell.

He walked in and stopped. "Nice," he commented and she looked down in confusion and squealed.

Her sweats were old and holey, faded purple with the words _Poetry in Potion_ down one leg.

Her t shirt said 'Aurors Do It Up Against a Wall' – a gift from Draco. It was thin and tattered.

She ran to the back, threw on a pair of jeans and pink t shirt that read 'She who must be obeyed' and gathered her hair in a ponytail.

"Much better. Coffee?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes!" she said eagerly.

"Severus!" the twins yelled and came running at him, he set his coffee down just in time keep from spilling it while under attack.

Hermione smiled, she really was glad she came home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

****

"Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready," she told him.

"Did you bring us coffee too, Mr. Severus?" Lilla asked eyeballing his cup.

He frowned good-naturedly and pulled his cup closer to his body. "Children are not allowed to drink coffee," he said.

"Why not?" Roman asked.

"It's illegal."

"No, it's not," Lilla argued.

"How do you know?"

"Because you drink it," she said as if it were the only answer

"I'm an adult."

"What other things are illegal for children and not for adults… besides fire whiskey?" Roman asked.

"Coffee."

The twins huffed and Hermione giggled. "Besides coffee, and fire whiskey," Roman clarified.

"Apparating."

"How old do you have to be to Apparate?" Roman asked.

"I can Apparate," Lilla said.

"You must be 17 years old to obtain a license to Apparate, otherwise it is illegal," Severus informed.

Gasp!

"I'm telling!" Roman sung to his sister, "…and you're gonna go to jail and I won't have to listen to you sing in the bath tub anymore!"

Gasp! (Lilla)

"Roman that wasn't nice. How would you like it if Lilla told you she wanted to send you away?" Hermione asked him

"She has told me! She told me just the other day that she was going to create a spell sending me to little brother land!" he whined.

Severus snorted.

Hermione turned her head to contain her laughter and Lilla kicked at the floor.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Still, not nice. No more of that. You're siblings, take care of each other."

"I always take care of her," Roman said insulted his mother would feel the need to remind him.

"No, you don't!" Lilla whipped back.

"Yes, I do," Roman confirmed sending a knowing look his sister, who didn’t have an immediate response.

She harrumphed and said instead, "I wish I was an only child."

"No you don't," both Hermione and Severus said at the same time.

Both children silenced, plopped on the chairs ready to eat breakfast. "Did you have a nice time yesterday?" Severus asked Hermione.

She smiled and nodded. "Did you?" she asked.

"Yes, it was very nice."

"What do you think of him?" Severus asked taking a bite.

She smirked. "Are you playing match maker?"

He looked affronted, but she witnessed the humor in his dark eyes. "No."

"Right."

"I enjoyed being around him yesterday, but this is for the kids. To make sure they know where they came from. He has no interest in the Merry Mudblood." She whispered ( _so the kids wouldn't hear her_ ) in herself deprecating sense of humor.

He sniffed and put his fork down. "I don't appreciate your tone nor do I appreciate the word. Don't use it again around me," he told her staring intently at her.

She got the message and nodded her head.

They finished eating in silence and told the kids to take of their plates and go wash up.

"Can I offer you the grand tour?" she asked hoping he the light mood would come back.

He nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry, Severus, I don't know why I said it." She apologized.

He nodded again. "Your lab?" he asked.

She smiled and they walked downstairs, two flights, to the basement. It was a windowless room, which was well ventilated with pipes running this way and that; he could also feel the air and saw the large air filtration system in the corner.

It was immaculate.

Three long tables holding three cauldrons each with her ingredients on a shelf clearly labeled and in alphabetical order. He read each ingredient; when he turned to her. "You brew wolfsbane?" he asked.

She nodded. "I have a good system of timing, so I'm not brewing for 72 hours straight, but the down side is that it's first come first serve and I run out quickly. The only one I set the potion aside for is Remus."

"How many werewolves can you handle?" he asked.

"I'll have 100 vials ready five days before the full moon and another 100 a day before."

He nodded. "I have space for brewing only one cauldron, which is enough for 60 vials once per month. I need a better place to brew," he said more to himself than her, but she tilted her head. "You can brew here. I have another table that would fit nicely, just there. I just don't have the hands to use additional cauldrons."

He looked at her for a moment. "I have four cauldrons. I will rent your space," he said.

She looked at him like he was crazy, she wanted to scoff at him and tell him no, but she knew he would never agree if he couldn't pay. "Fine," she said and he looked relieved.

"Together we can increase the number to right around 560 vials and decrease the cost slightly, what do you say?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically; it was exciting to her that she may be able to help more magical beings and work closely with a respected colleague.

_***across the street_

"There's no news," Magna whined.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Lorman asked.

" _Something_. We can't keep sitting here and wishing something would just walk by, I have a familiar to feed."

Just then a tall blond aristocrat strode by.

"Oi, you reckon that is Lucius Malfoy?" Lorman asked sitting up straighter.

Magna looked across the street. "Yeah, he's talking to the Creation door," she said.

"Wards," Lorman explained.

They watched him smile and disappear inside the shop. "Who owns the shop?" Magna asked.

He shrugged. "Some Spanish witch."

"A mistress?" Magna asked her eyes narrowing with lewd excitement.

"He's a widower, so if he was engaging in relations, she would be his girlfriend," Lorman said.

They watched the store front for another 40 minutes before the door opened. "Here he comes," Lorman whispered though it was unlikely Lucius would hear they were across the street.

"Wait is that Severus Snape? and Dear Sweet Merlin, we hit the jackpot, Hermione Granger!" Magna exclaimed.

Lorman squinted his eyes. "Holy shite, you see those kids? They look just like…Malfoy."

"You don't think she had some sort of affair with Malfoy and he hid her and those kids away, do you?" Magna asked excitedly.

"How old do you think they are? When did Narcissa die?" Lorman asked quietly pulling out his camera.

"Turn the flash off!" Magna hissed wanting to get as many pictures as possible.

The camera clicked four times before they got a front-page worthy picture. Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione Granger. All they could see was her leaning up as his body leaned down, his hair draped their faces and she smiled at him before he pulled away. Lucius Malfoy looked on stoically and nodded at Severus when he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_*****45 minutes earlier** _

The wards indicated someone at the front of the store, both Severus and Hermione felt it. She got up to press the intercom, "Yes?"

"It's Lucius, May I come in?"

She looked to Severus to open his wards for Lucius to pass. "Just one moment, Mr. Malfoy."

Once Severus opened them, Lucius walked in and turned to set them back. Hermione thought once again she would need to learn those wards or have him dismantle them before he left.

She opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, would you like some tea?" she asked letting him inside.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

He paused when he saw a smirking Severus sitting at the table. "Lucius." He greeted seeing the jealous irritation in the wizards' stormy gray eyes.

"Severus."

His eyes shifted to his grandchildren; Lilla was smiling. It was a strange smile, knowing and excited, he wondered what she was thinking. Luckily, she was her mother's daughter and told him in the next moment. "Are you here to see mama?"

Severus snorted and Roman looked at him, no emotion expressed on his angelic face.

"I'm here to see all of you," Lucius responded.

"Did you bring a gift? Mama likes chocolate," Roman said in a business-like fashion.

"Roman, that's enough. Your grandfather is here to see you and Severus and I are business partners. There's no need to let your imaginations roam," She chided.

Severus shot a curious look to her and Lucius swallowed not wanting to disagree with her in front of the children.

Severus had no such aversion and spoke, "I only agreed to our business arrangement this morning, Miss Granger; aside from that, we are of a _friendly_ acquaintance… and before that I was your Professor. Do not trivialize the depth of emotion I feel for you for the sake of the children. I do not enter into any relationship, business or personal, lightly."

Roman and Lilla eyes shot to their mother, who was standing there sufficiently humbled and duly chastised. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn’t want to presume," she said quietly.

Lucius almost laughed at the shocked faces of his grandchildren. "Steady on, mama! Aren't you gonna hex him?" Lilla all but shouted.

Severus' eyes stared intently at Lilla, his best glare for first year Hogwarts dunderheads directed on her. It had been effective in reducing firsties to quivering, stammering jelly fish for years. However, it didn't work, and she narrowed hers in return.

This time Lucius did laugh. "You're losing your touch, Severus."

Severus looked at a proud Hermione. "Hardly, she just comes from good stock," he said and Hermione grinned at him.

They all sat and finished breakfast. Roman hadn't said much, but now his curiosity was bubbling over, "Mr… Grandfather, why _are_ you here?"

"Roman, that was impolite, please remember to temper your curiosity with tact." Hermione advised her son in one breath then looked to Lucius for the answer in the next. Truth be told, she was curious as well.

He cleared his throat.

He didn't want to offend her or make her angry, but his desire to introduce the children to tradition and custom was strong. He came over this morning to propose a few things to her hoping she would allow him to engage the children in some activities that Draco and Lucius himself participated in as a child. He looked at her again, she was a Muggle born and probably wouldn't understand. He would need a logical argument as to why she should let them, but the only argument was 'tradition' and he was pretty sure she wouldn't buy that one.

"Lucius?" Severus asked recognizing the internal argument he was having.

"Yes, my apologies. Miss Granger…"

"Hermione," she corrected.

He gave her a tight smile. "Hermione, I was hoping you would allow the children to engage in etiquette classes." He paused, but rushed on as to not give her the wrong idea. "Their manners are fine, it isn't about that exactly.

“It's a custom to most wizarding families to send their children to Etiquette class. It not only gives the children a foundation of formality for entertaining, but goes over wizarding practices, traditions and history – far more detailed than Hogwarts.

“In fact, I have lobbied the Governors of Hogwarts to allow Etiquette classes be introduced to Muggle students in order to help them acclimate into wizarding society." He finished leveling her with a slightly curious, but mostly stoic expression.

"I always loved that Draco was such a gentleman, his manners were impeccable. As are both of yours; Severus did you participate in an Etiquette class?" she asked.

"I did for a short time. My father was not a fan," he answered.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, something she never would have done in the past, and nodded at Lucius. "I think that would be marvelous. Thank you for asking and thank you for wanting them to know tradition," she said. "So what do I do, what's the first step? Is it a class with many children or a tutor with just them? Will they be together? Can we sit in on some of the classes?"

Severus laughed. "Always need to know everything, swot," he teased and she glared at him, taking the comforting hand away as punishment.

Lucius released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "I took the liberty of contacting Draco's instructor. She is kind and patient with the children. The classes are not with other children," he said distastefully. "We are Malfoy's after all; and some classes will be just Roman and/or just Lilla depending on the subject matter of the lesson. You can sit in if you like, but it's been my experience that the children learn better when they are focused on the instructor and not the parent."

"From experience?" she asked smirking.

"Yes, Narcissa had the same idea you have. Draco spent the entire time trying to impress his mother instead of paying attention to what was being taught," he said with a smile.

She turned to the kids. "I would like you to do this, but if you are violently opposed, I won't force you."

"I want to," Lilla said and glared at her brother. He sighed. "I'm out numbered again, fine." he said and harrumphed.

"It's not that bad, Roman. You may find that you even like some of the lessons," Severus comforted.

"Like what kind of lessons?" he asked.

Lucius answered. "Dueling."

Romans eyes lit up and Hermione rolled hers and then frowned; she leaned down close to Severus. "They don't really…"

He shook his head quickly and she stood relieved.

"When can we meet her?" Hermione asked.

"This morning," he said.

She jumped into action. "Roman, Lilla, go brush your teeth and wash your face. Roman, Navy blue dress pants and white button down shirt, comb your hair with water." His mother instructed very specifically.

He grumbled.

"Roman Abraxas, what did you say?" Hermione said in a very motherly tone that made the hairs on both Lucius and Severus' neck stand on end.

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you, now get going." She looked to her daughter currently awaiting instruction. "Lilla, yellow sundress white sandals bring the brush and a hair tie."

"Yes ma'am," the little girl answered and hopped down to skip to the bathroom.

"Excuse me while I go do something with my hair and change," she said to the wizards at the table.

Once she was gone, Lucius turned to his friend of 20 plus years. "What's the business arrangement?"

Severus smiled. "I'm going to rent space in her lab and we are going to brew wolfsbane. Together we can serve hundreds more than we can apart. We'll also be able to reduce the cost for them."

Lucius nodded thinking it was a good arrangement and wondered if they would need more space, he had the entire dungeon. But he was pretty sure Hermione wouldn't want to set foot in there… ever.

Severus was up and clearing the table when the three came out looking pristine. "Thank you, Severus," she said and looked at Lucius, "Ready?"

He nodded.

She was wearing a baby blue silk pencil skirt that fell just above her knees and had a two inch slit on her right front thigh. It hugged her small waist rounded hips and firm bottom. She wore silk stockings and Navy blue heels.

Her sleeveless silk top was tucked into her skirt and had ruffles from the neck to the bottom button centered over her bosom and stomach; on the sides of the shirt Lucius could clearly see the curve of her breast.

Her arms were toned and slender ending in feminine hands and long fingers.

She wore no jewelry save a pair of sapphire earrings. Her hair was in a low bun with long bangs tucked behind her ears, giving her a less severe appearance.

Lucius wanted to push up that skirt and find out what color knickers she was wearing.

He opened the door and let Hermione and the children pass; Severus came up behind him and whispered, "Easy." When he saw the desire claim Lucius' eyes.

Lucius nodded and walked out behind Severus.

Lucius dismantled his wards and Severus walked out first, followed by Hermione the kids and Lucius.

He closed the door and turned to see Severus lean down and place a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast," he said and pulled away, she smiled at him. "Thank you for coffee."

He nodded to Lucius and spun around leaving the Malfoys alone.

Lucius held his elbow out for her to take; she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and he covered it with his other.

She was struck by how warm and soft his hand was; as well as how incredibly masculine it seemed. Large and proportioned, perfectly manicured, but calloused on his quill finger, she decided she liked his hands.

Behind them Roman mimicked his grandfather and tucked Lilla's hand in his elbow, then gave her the most charming smile to which she returned. They followed their grandfather and mother to the Apperation point.

_***The Daily Prophet_

**_Snape-Granger-Malfoy Triad!_ **

**_Hermione Granger, war heroine, best friend to boy-who-lived, was seen yesterday in the company of with wizards of a dubious nature, Severus Snape, spy extraordinaire and Lucius Malfoy notoriously dark wizard._ **

**_Pictured below are scenes from yesterday’s endeavor; Severus Snape kissing the princess of Gryffindor; Lucius Malfoy tenderly caressing the lioness' hand._ **

**_Questions you readers may ask yourself: why did Malfoy hid the children away, so evidently Malfoy heirs. This reporter is curious to know whether Malfoy fathered them because of his only sons' unfortunate demise or if the pregnancy was an accident that resulted from a secret affair._ **

**_Do Potter and Weasley know that their best friend has broken ranks? What will their reaction be?_ **

**_Never fear, my loyal readers, I will get to the bottom of this!_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

 

The four walked up to a lovely Victorian style home, with beautifully manicured gardens and old charm. The windows were stained glass depicting garden scenes with vibrant colors. Hermione couldn't wait to see how the sun reflected them inside the home.

Lucius opened the gate for the group and let them pass before he shut it and walked to the door knocking softly.

An old house elf answered and bowed. "Master Malfoy, please come in. Mistress is expecting you."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised that the little elf had obviously been educated and that he was wearing a clean black shirt.

It led them to the drawing room and offered tea. Once it motioned for them to sit, Hermione nodded to the twins for them to sit as well. They did so quietly, hands on laps and no fidgeting. Lucius smirked in approval.

Hermione was watching the pride cross Lucius Malfoy’s face as he watched his grandchildren carefully. She was sure he even nodded slightly, but it happened so quickly she couldn't be sure.

She took the moment to really look at him; he hadn't aged in the least. His face was wrinkle free without stress lines or other signs of aging marring his beautiful skin.

His hair was long, falling slightly passed his shoulders. It was held back with a leather band. Hermione imagined it was silky soft to the touch.

His eyebrows were perfectly arched and two or three shades darker than his hair; she wondered if the hair surrounding his… mental shake, _stop that!_ She thought scolding herself.

His eyes were light gray, stormy and cold. Hermione wondered if they glowed in the dark and then snickered at the idea.

Draco’s were gray as well, but his were darker, he also had specks of blue like Lilla's. She furrowed her brows, Narcissa probably had blue eyes and that's where they got it from, she surmised.

High cheekbones, slender face, strong jaw and soft pink lips. She was surprised to find her admiration stopping there. He had a full bottom lip that begged to be licked and a perfectly balanced top lip. She was happy he actually _had_ a top lip; many men did not, just a thin line posing as a top lip.

His neck was graceful, but corded with muscles; it sloped down to broad shoulders emphasized by his robes.

She couldn't tell for certain, but was pretty sure he was muscular. The flashes she caught of his toned arms were hints to his overall fitness. Draco was slender, fined boned. This man was beefier, stronger.

He met her eyes when he felt her staring at him. For a moment no one batted an eyelash and then he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

She blushed and looked away.

They heard the footsteps at the same time and turned their heads in the general direction, Lucius stood and made an up motion to Roman, who took the hint and stood as well.

The lady had to be at least 108 years old with salt and pepper hair left loose to fall down her back to her waist. She was a slender woman who walked with the grace and confidence her many years allowed. "Lucius, it's so nice to see you again; it's been too long," she greeted, smiling and taking both his hands in hers. She leaned in to kiss near both his cheeks in greeting.

"And who do we have here?" she asked looking at the children.

He introduced both. "My grandchildren, Roman and Lilla. Children, this is Mistress Gains. She was your father’s tutor as well," he said placing a soft hand on Roman’s shoulder.

Lilla smiled up at the woman. "Mistress Gains, it is nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand and tilting her head respectfully.

Mistress Gains smiled widely and returned the courtesy.

Roman then extended his hand. "Mistress Gains, it is a pleasure," he said and bowed shortly.

She smiled at him and looked at Lucius. "He is the spitting image of Draco."

Hermione was standing in the background not wanting to intrude in the introductions, but had the feeling that they had forgotten about her.

She was mistaken as Lucius turned to her and held out his hand. She stepped up and smiled at the lady. "Mistress Gains, I'm Hermione Granger, their mother. It's lovely to meet you," she said tilting her head respectfully and extending her hand.

"Miss Granger. I have waited years to meet you. Please call me Miranda. Your children have impeccable manners and if you would allow me the honor, I would be happy to accept them as my students."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Thank you, you must call me Hermione. I would like very much for them to take their lessons with you."

"Wonderful! Tea?" she asked.

They all sat and discussed frequency of the lessons, curriculum and general getting-to-know discussion. Hermione was so pleased, she was smiling when they all left an hour and a half later.

"Thank you so much for suggesting this, Mr. Malfoy. I'm excited for them!" she gushed.

"My pleasure. Would you please call me Lucius? I'm starting to feel old, I'm hardly middle age!" he complained.

She let herself giggle. "No, not old at all," she agreed quietly.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Roman whinged.

"We're on our way back to the Manor for lunch," Lucius responded.

"Can we swim?" Lilla asked excitedly.

Lucius shot a sideways glance at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "If you'd like."

She could hear the excited whispers of the children behind her as they talked about swimming and who could hold their breath the longest.

"You can't spoil them, Lucius," she chided, knowing he wanted to say yes to everything they asked.

He pursed his lips, but didn't answer; instead he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and looked straight ahead.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor and stepped inside the foyer when Hermione turned to Lucius wearing a mildly panicked expression. "I should go," she said only verbally conveying half the sentence.

He frowned. "Why?" he asked worried he had done something wrong.

"I need to get them clothes to change into and I need something to change into as well," she said.

He nodded relieved. "Why don't you leave the children and go back to get what you need. In fact, after lunch, let me show you your rooms and you can go back and start packing. I'll send Tinka with you, she can help you pack."

She nodded slowly her heart rate returning to normal.

They walked to the large dining room table and sat down for lunch. Roman and Lilla chattered about everything from fish that bite to ruling the wizarding world; this last, of course, had Lucius and Hermione both paying attention.

"I will be kind and everyone will love me!" Lilla said gesturing wildly, "and every girl will have a pony all her own," she announced, looking pointedly at her mother. "And all little brothers will be punished if they step out of line," she said looking pointedly at Roman.

He snorted. "You can't rule the world with kind words and ponies, Lil," he countered and stood. "I, Roman Abraxas Malfoy, will be a fair ruler. I will listen to you whine and tell you how to fix whatever your whining about. Everyone will bow down to me and call me …" he paused thinking of something prestigious.

His finger tapping his chin as he made a show of walking around the table regally, "Oh… everyone will call me Lord," he said looking at his mother and grandfather.

He saw them stiffen and watched the shadows that passed over their expressions. "Is that bad, Mama?" he asked suddenly returning to the little boy and not the 'fair ruler'.

She smiled at him. "No baby. You're fine," she said blinking.

The mood was heavy the remainder of the meal until Lilla broke the silence. "May we swim now?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

Hermione nodded and Lucius called a house elf to transfigure bathing suits and watch the children to make sure they are safe.

They listened to Lilla scold her brother on the way out of the dining room. "You just had to take it too far, Romy."

"But all rulers are called something, why not me?" he whined and that's all they heard.

She turned towards him and smiled. "Wow," she said and he nodded.

"Your rooms," he reminded then stood taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

It struck Hermione that this incredibly sexy man was leading her upstairs…

They walked down the hallway, the walls adorned with portraits of ancestors. Many of the portraits frowned, some smiled kindly, some just remained stoic, but none spoke.

They came to a door with the name Roman on the front and a crooked crown hanging off the 'R'. Hermione smirked and Lucius opened it.

It was beautiful and large. The walls were a cream color and the rest decorated in blues and greens. It was peaceful and light; perfect for a little boy. The bathroom was not overly large, but spacious. It had two sinks and two showers and a door on the other side.

"They share a bathroom. I didn't want them to get frightened with being in a new place. When they are older and settled, we can give them each a bathroom," he said hoping Hermione agreed.

"That was thoughtful Lucius, thank you."

With that, they stepped into Lilla's room. Her door had ballet shoes hanging off the 'L' with pixie dust floating over the 'illa' part of her name.

The room was the lightest of yellows and pinks. Plush carpeting, fluffy pillows and fresh scents, this room was a little girls dream, "oh… it's soo pretty… and girly!" Hermione laughed walking to the balcony and touching the curtain.

Lucius smiled, he had wanted a little girl for so long after Draco was born, but Narcissa couldn't have any more.

He cleared his throat and led her out into the hallway.

Just around the corner, very near the children’s rooms, was her room. He opened the door for her and smiled at her gasp in pleasure.

The room was lavender and cream, with sheer curtains and silk bed covers, soft squooshy carpet and a large fireplace. The breeze came in from the balcony; two large French doors were opened revealing a space large enough for two cushy chairs and a small table. Her view was of rolling hills and green mountains. On the side of the wall near the windows was climbing honeysuckle making the air smell delightful.

The bathroom was large and the tub was divine, she actually moaned just looking at it then flushed in embarrassment.

Lucius chuckled and explained that it had the same charm as the prefect’s bathroom at Hogwarts, different color bubbles.

She was touching everything when, out of nowhere, her eyes started to burn and a sob shook her body.

Lucius stepped forward, concerned, and turned her around by her shoulders. "Is it not to your liking?" he asked wondering why décor would make her cry.

She half sobbed and half laughed. "No, it's just beautiful thank you. I just… it's so much. You've been so wonderful … I don't know how I will repay you." She hiccupped.

She pulled back to look at him and inhaled at what she saw, that was a half second before her mind went blank and his warm lips covered hers in a soft kiss.

She froze for a moment surprised and then her body was reacting. Her hands pulling him closer by the lapels of his robes; her hips pressing forward, which made him moan, parting her lips when his tongue requested entrance.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, he swallowed her gasp of pleasure as his large hand cupped her bum and squeezed.

He deepened the kiss and sent her mind reeling and senses soaring. She could feel his erection pressing on her stomach and her inner walls clenched in anticipation – it had been so long.

Their kiss was becoming more heated as his thigh moved gracefully in between her legs pressing gently, but effectively against the bundle of nerves lying at the apex of her thighs.

She circled her hips in reaction. "Yess," she hissed when his hand squeezed her bum again while pressing his thigh against her.

Before she knew it her hips were moving faster and his thigh was pressing harder. His erection was hard and hot against her stomach and he was sucking on her tongue.

She couldn't think; all she knew was that he felt so right.

Hot breath, panting sounds and pulsing movements, Hermione came with a flash throwing her head back, her muscles going rigid; she didn't scream only labored breathing. She was so lost seeing stars behind her closed eyelids that she didn't hear Lucius grunt as his release followed hers.

She felt his hands grip her body strongly, his nose and mouth on her throat, they floated back to earth in silence.

"Mama!"

They broke apart as quickly as if they had been electrocuted and stared at one another for a long second before two little blondes came bursting through the door. "Did you see my room?" Lilla asked and grabbed her mother’s hand leading her to the other room.

Roman was not so taken and watched as his grandfather looked at the ceiling and then take a deep breath. His rumpled appearance was gone quickly with a wave of his wand and he turned to Roman. "Have you seen your room as well?" Lucius asked

Roman nodded and asked. "You like mama. I can tell."

Lucius couldn't lie. "Yes, I do. She's a very smart lady."

"You know what I mean, you _like_ her," he said emphasizing the word 'like'.

"How do you feel about that?" Lucius asked instead of answering.

Roman pondered the question. "She's smiled more than I've ever seen her. She would get so sad sometimes and stare at pictures of her friends in school and her with our father, so if you make her happy, then I'm happy," Roman concluded and then asked, "What was father like… as a child? Am I anything like him?"

Lucius swallowed and watched as Roman sat on the bed next to him waiting.

"You're just like him." Lucius said and spent the next twenty minutes sharing a little funny story with Roman hoping that they would do this often, laugh and heal.

Lucius heard a pop and realized that Hermione subscribed to the daily prophet as it appeared on her bed. He reached to get it and opened it to the front page. "Oh dear."

He knew there was a paper on the dining room table for him as he received the Prophet as well, but he hoped she hadn't gone down there yet.

Her outraged screech indicated that she had gone down there.

Roman and Lucius looked at each other and started for the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_ **

 

Lucius and Roman stood at the entrance and watched in silence as the electricity from Hermione’s magic popped and crackled around her.

At one particularly shocking moment, they both retreated a step and looked at each other dumbly as neither had seen her thus.

"Why do they do this?!" she shouted.

Lucius wasn't sure if she was talking to him or just thinking aloud, so he didn't answer until his grandson nudged him and jerked his head towards the raging witch in question.

"Miss Granger… Hermione, why don't we sit down? I'm sure once we've had time to cool our tongues, we can _calmly_ discuss a rational solution to their intrusion," he said, his tone low and steady.

She sighed heavily and turned to face him. "They took pictures of Roman and Lilla. They can say what they want about me, but my children are off limits," she huffed, indignantly.

"I'll have my barrister look into a privacy clause and take action from there," he said soothingly.

She nodded and then smirked as she tossed the offensive material on the table. "They think we're in a triad," she told him.

"Stranger things have happened," he mumbled.

Lilla came bursting in from outside. "Mama, Abuelito has horses!" she screamed excitedly. "I got to pet one!"

The little girl looked to her grandfather. "May I ride one?" she asked hopeful he would say yes.

He looked at Hermione, and only when she nodded, he answered, "I would prefer we get you lessons before you gallop off into the sunset," he conditioned.

She squealed and launched at him. He caught her with ease and brought her up so he could hug her back. He whispered to her quietly. "After lessons, we will go to the horse show and pick one just for you," he promised.

She squealed again and hugged him tighter. He would never get tired of this.

He chanced a look to Hermione and knew that she knew what he had just promised his granddaughter. He shrugged and put the little girl down.

Lilla stood by her grandfather in a show of bravery and support against her mother, who at this point wanted to both laugh at the courageous demonstration and cry, because they were family.

"All Gryffindor, this one," Lucius said.

They settled into a comfortable lunch, but it wasn't long until the repercussions from the article came knocking.

Severus was first, stepping out of the floo with inherent grace. He spotted them immediately and sat down at the table. "Rubbish," he said, pouring himself a glass of water. "…and they photographed the children," he commented dryly, but anyone who recognized the signs of Severus' calm before the storm, realized he was about to exact revenge on an affront to his sensibilities.

Lilla was watching him carefully. It was when he took a drink of water after placing a napkin on his lap did he notice. "Miss Malfoy, is there a reason you are so intent to watch my every move?" he asked in his signature velvet voice.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. "It is impolite to police your elders, Lilla," Hermione admonished lightly.

"Surely you can't scold the girl for encouraging good hygiene and you are certainly not going to scold her for taking a page from the Hermione Granger book of know-it-all swots," he teased.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at his defense of a child. She wondered, happily, what she had gotten herself and her children into, when the two darkest wizards of her generation warmed their hearts to include her and her children.

She realized the soft spots were because of Draco, but she didn't care, it was a nice feeling.

Lilla huffed at her mother and Lucius snorted in response of the little girl’s audacity. He was in love with his grandchildren – hopelessly, completely in love with them.

And from the looks of it, Severus liked them too… and that was saying something.

POP! A house elf came quietly to Hermione's side and lifted three scrolls to her. "These came for you miss," he said.

She recognized the Potter crest. "From Harry," she said holding it up. She broke the seal and read the scribble.

' _Mione,_

_I know I haven't been the best pen pal, but a little warning would have been nice. Can we talk?_

_Harry_

She clenched her jaw and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. The kids were done eating and watching her closely.

Lucius snapped his fingers. "Take the kids to the lake for swimming or if they want to play in their rooms, that would be fine as well, but don't leave them alone and make sure they are safe," he told the elf.

Lilla and Roman left a few minutes later to go swimming with Ralph the house elf. Lilla liked his name so much she sang a song about it, making the house elf grab her hand and sing along. It was quite a scene.

It also served to take the steam out of Hermione's engine for the time being.

"I don't understand," Severus said after he read the parchment. "How would this affect him?"

"Well it wouldn't, really, but the papers will naturally make a big deal out of the fact that we were once ... you know the Golden Trio," she ended.

"Why aren't you the Golden Trio anymore, exactly?" Lucius asked

Severus wanted to know as well. He knew they all needed a break, after seven years of being hooked at the hip, fighting darkness was tiresome, but why did she stay away?

"We had a falling out of sorts," she paused, "they were very upset that I chose the Spanish Institute over being an Auror. I tried to tell them that I had never wanted to be an Auror, but they didn't listen. They said I was abandoning them when they needed me most. I disagreed, I had been there… through all of it," she ended emphasizing the 'through all of it' part. Everyone knew that Ron left mid-way through Horcrux hunting.

"Harry called me selfish for the Auror thing and because Ron wanted something more from me; something I couldn't give him," she said sadly to the two wizards listening intently.

She untied the next parchment and huffed in self-deprecating humor.

_Hermione,_

_I am so disappointed that you would knowingly fraternize with Malfoy and Snape; and a Triad!_

_We practically raised you and you return our generosity with disappearing for years and then coming back wrapped in a scandal._

_Ron is still waiting for you, please come by, I'm sure we can work this out soon._

_Molly_

This time Lucius snorted and looked at Hermione. Hermione gave him a see-what-I-mean look and opened the last parchment.

' _Mione,_

_How can you do this to me? I need to see you._

_Ron_

"Do what to him?" Lucius asked after he read the letter.

"Didn't you know, we are fated to be together; Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione together forever. I'm supposed to stay home, nod my head at whatever he says about Quidditch and raise gaggles of children… and, oh yes, let Molly Weasley tell me everything I'm doing wrong, for the rest of my life," she said unable to bite back the acid in her voice.

"I don't remember reading anything about Potter and the Weasley girl getting married," he questioned.

She shook her head. "They didn't, Ginny left him for Dean Thomas, but Molly was still lamenting last year, enough to make Harry owl me with complaint, at least," she said.

"The woman was a menace back in school and she's a menace now," Severus added.

"Do they know you have children and who the father is?" Lucius asked carefully.

"Harry does; he's the only one I told," she said.

"Then you should owl him. Why not invite him to lunch tomorrow," Lucius suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"It's your house now too," he responded.

**_*** Lunch_ **

Ralph answered the door and Harry walked into a bright foyer and a noisy dining room. Someone was singing about house elf named Ralph.

"This way, mister Potter," the elf said.

He was a little surprised that Hermione asked to meet here of all places, he was really hoping the article was a complete fabrication. He knew about her children and figured she would have to have some contact with the senior Malfoy, but he had hoped that was it.

He followed the elf and stood silently for a moment to stay the flutter of emotions and thoughts chasing their tails in his head.

His entire being lit up when he saw her, pure joy. He wanted to run and hug her, but movement to his right prevented him from putting his plans into action. Lucius Malfoy watched him closely; apparently waiting for him to make a move. "Mr. Malfoy," Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter. Won't you have a seat?" he invited.

Hermione stood and walked over to her once best friend and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. "'Mione, I missed you so much!" he whispered.

She nodded in response, telling him she missed him as well.

Two pairs of hands tugged her away from Harry, leaving him feeling bereft for a moment. He looked down meeting the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, this is my son Roman Malfoy and my daughter Lilla Malfoy," she introduced.

Roman held his hand out first. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," he said, formally giving Harry a firm shake of his hand.

"Hello Roman," Harry replied and looked to the pretty little girl currently jutting her chin at him. "Lilla, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said holding his hand to her.

Hermione nudged her, surprised at her behavior. Lilla was usually sweet natured.

Lilla held her hand out. "Mama is already taken. Abuelito loves her, so you just stop looking at her like that," she announced, catching everyone by surprise.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Lilla, why don't we go see about riding lessons? We should leave your mother and Mr. Potter alone to catch up. Roman, you come as well, please," Lucius told them.

Lilla gave Harry one last look and walked over to take hold of her grandfather's hand. Roman, who trusted his sister above everyone but their mother, gave Harry a warning look before he walked by Lucius' side as well.

Hermione's breath caught at Lucius standing in between her children, each large hand of his holding a smaller one; it was a beautiful sight.

"We'll leave you to talk," he said and the three blondes exited the doors with both children chattering excitedly about horses.

Hermione turned towards Harry and was going to speak, but he beat her to it, "You're fucking him?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

Hermione winced and sighed. "I'd expected this from Ron, but not you, Harry," she said, looking straight at him.

He thought momentarily that most anyone would be slightly intimidated by her intense gaze, but he knew she loved him even though she didn't keep in as close contact as he would've liked. "You didn't answer the question, 'Mione."

"No, I'm not," she said and then got more annoyed than she was a minute ago. "Why would it matter?" she asked.

He looked at her like she was growing whiskers. "Oh, I dunno, maybe because you slept with the man's dead son and now have walking- talking reminders of what he lost?"

She cringed and he continued, "Besides, it's just weird that you would sleep with father and son…" he finished, and shivered dramatically.

"I don't want to argue with you, Harry," she sighed, defeated and turned towards the table.

He followed, feeling mildly guilty at his previous outburst. "You like him?" he asked as they sat.

She looked at her plate for a moment; staring as if the answer would come to her in the form of fine china patterns. "Yes," she whispered.

"Why didn't you owl more?" he asked, changing the subject.

She looked pained and he knew this was going to hurt; it just wasn't in her to lie. "I owled a lot at first," she said, buttering a piece of bread absent-mindedly, "but when you didn't respond or just ignored the content, I figured you just needed to be left alone and would owl me when you were ready. So I waited," she sipped her tea.

"Then your owls took on a darker vibe and I thought I was being selfish by wanting to tell you what was going on in my life, so I didn't," she said, finally looking at him.

He looked at her sadly, "until Draco," he said.

She made a face and she looked a little guilty. "Not exactly, Draco and I had been friends for almost a year before the owl. I just didn't tell you. We were very close friends and I loved him dearly. He told me not to tell you about the twins and about him. He was afraid that you would disown me, hurt my feelings, but in the end, he knew how much I valued you, so he relented," she swallowed before she said the next words.

He swallowed as well, knowing what was coming.

"Your response was of no surprise to him, but you broke my heart that day, Harry. I couldn't believe that everything we went through, you would turn your back on me," she inhaled and continued, "He picked up the pieces and I'll never forget how wonderful he was…" she was wiping her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

She laughed suddenly. "And the funny thing was that you had no idea what you did, you wrote me that next month complaining about the press. It was then I decided it would be better to just keep my council." She wiped her face again angrily. "Gosh Harry, I really could've used a friend when he died. It was the day they were born, did you know?" she said, quietly.

He was crying now as well. He didn't know what to say, so he stood, walked to her side and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione; I've been a selfish git. You were with me -always there and I just took it for granted that you always would be. Forgive me?" he asked, pulling away and moving a strand of hair from her wet cheeks.

She nodded and he returned to his seat, "Tell me what's going on besides Molly driving you crazy," she said, picking up her fork.

He shook his head and snorted. "Well, I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports British and Irish Quidditch League. Ron works in our sister department in the Official Gobstones Club." He snickered at that and so did she.

"Seeing anyone, Harry?" she asked. Normally he wasn't so coy, but he hadn't mentioned it once in his owls.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "You know Ginny left," he stated, knowing that he had owled her when it happened.

She nodded and bid him continue.

"Well, I never told you why she left," he took a sip of water and wiped his brow.

Hermione looked on slightly alarmed at her friends show of anxiety. "Harry?" she asked.

"I'm… well, I like…" he just couldn't get it out, so finished the sentence for him, "Gay," she said.

He looked at her relieved and then realized that she wasn't asking or guessing; she knew. "You knew?"

She nodded, but remained silent.

"When?" he asked, incredulous.

She puckered her lips in thought, "fourth year," she said looking at him and nodding to herself.

"Fourth year?" he exclaimed. "How did you know and me not know?" he asked, completely confused.

"I'm very perceptive, especially where you were concerned. I just figured… " she said with a shrug.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Soooo?" she egged on, hoping he would tell her.

"He's Slytherin," he said. They all knew school was over and house loyalties were a bit childish, but those who fought in the war never failed to make the distinction. Those sorted into Gryffindor House would always be 'Gryffindor' and those sorted into Slytherin House would always be 'Slytherin'; that was just the way it was.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Our year?" she asked, deciding to play his game of hints and guesses.

He nodded.

“Do I know him?”

Harry nodded once more.

She pondered that for a moment, there were only nine Slytherin their year that she knew, and only five of them were male. Vincent Crabbe died in the Room of Requirement by his own Fiend Fyre; so that left four. Draco was gone, so that left three. She knew Greg Goyle was a recluse and nobody had seen him in years and that left two.

She looked at Harry mentally assessing his tastes, likes, dislikes…

He knew what she was doing, her brain processed things at lightning speed and after just a brief moment she blurted, "Blaise Zabini."

He didn't know why he was surprised, but he was. A smile lit up his face. "Yes. We've been seeing each for a while now, it's nice," he said, blushing.

She smiled as well. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful. How do Ron and Blaise get along?" she asked, wondering if Ronald's big mouth offended anyone.

"They don't really talk. Ron still lives at the Burrow and Blaise and I share a flat in Surrey. I haven't seen Ron in months. Last I heard he was putting the moves on some Hufflepuff," he told her.

"Well, we should have lunch… the three of us. Maybe you could bring him by for lunch next week. Draco and he were such good friends, I know he would want Blaise to meet Roman and Lilla," she said.

Harry nodded emphatically, excited that he had his friend back. "You know, it's actually, fairly logical… you and Mr. Malfoy," he said.

She scrunched her face in bothered embarrassment. "What?" she asked

"You and Mr. Malfoy, It makes sense. You're both much smarter than your average wizard. He's already related to the twins and he looks at you like you're dessert. The only other wizard I would think you could be compatible with is Snape and I can't make my mind go there," he teased.

She chuckled and looked up when she heard the high-pitched laughter of Lilla. "Tell him Abuelito, the horses like me better!" she exclaimed.

They heard Roman huff and three blondes walked around the corner. "Mama, the horses came to me, but not to Roman. It means I'm sweeter… Abuelito said so," Lilla stated blowing her grandfather a kiss.

He smiled at his granddaughter.

Roman crossed his arms. " _Girls_ are supposed to be sweet. I'm a boy, I'm dangerous and cunning," he stated, drawing out the word 'girls' and then looked up at his grandfather. "Right, Grandfather?"

"Right, Roman," Lucius concurred.

Lilla pulled away noticing that they still had a visitor. "How was your lunch then, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Hermione didn't like her tone and quietly stood. She took Lilla's hand gently. "Will you excuse us for a moment, Gentlemen?" she asked.

Lilla knew she was in trouble and by the pained expression on Lucius' face, he knew it too.

Hermione walked around the corner and down the hallway, taking them out of ear shot. "You will mind your tone when speaking to people. It doesn't matter who they are, you will be respectful, little girl," she said, firmly.

"Yes, mama," Lilla said, biting back the urge to talk back.

"Be respectful and considerate, if you have exhausted all possibilities where you can be respectful, walk away, but only as a last resort. Is that clear, Miss Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mama," Lilla replied.

"You owe Mr. Potter an apology for being mouthy," Hermione told her daughter and turned away to smirk at the beautiful girls irritation at having to apologize. Hermione herself rarely engaged in such a deed; it was a weakness her pride indulged in.

Together, they emerged. One smiling the other fighting back tears. "Mr. Potter, please forgive me for being disrespectful," Lilla bit out.

Harry wanted to hug the teary eyed blonde, but refrained. "I forgive you, Miss Malfoy. Maybe we can start anew. What do you say?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a half smile.

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry," he re-introduced.

She smiled and took his hand. "I'm Lilla Malfoy. Nice to meet you," she answered and then, "but mama's still taken," she added making Hermione scowl, Roman snicker, Lucius quirk an eyebrow and Harry laugh.

"The children were hungry," Lucius said by way of explanation for their untimely arrival.

She looked at them and smiled. "Let's sit then," she said.

Lucius bowed. "I'll leave you…" he started to say, but Hermione interrupted, "No, won't you stay?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

He tilted his head. "As you wish," he said and walked to his normal seat.

He paused momentarily when she responded, "I wish," she said softly.

He lowered his head so that his smirk was hidden.

Harry watched the heated exchange with interest, but didn't comment; if she was happy, he was happy. They were friends.

He decided to change the subject, because the sexual tension in the room was stifling. He couldn't wait to get home to tell Blaise. "So what are you going to do about Molly and Ron?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Do I have to do anything? It's not like I'm not an adult," she defended.

Lucius cleared his throat. "If I may?" he asked, they nodded and he spoke, "I believe we are all aware of Mrs. Weasley's flare for the dramatics. It may be prudent to address it openly instead of ignoring her," he advised.

They both nodded and he added, "I'll watch the kids," both children beamed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She looked at Harry. "When should we do this, because make no mistake, you're coming with me," she said.

He sighed. "No time like the present," he said.

They both stood and prepared to leave. She turned toward her children. "A kiss for you," she kissed Roman and rubbed her nose to his nose.

"And a kiss for you," she said kissing Lilla and rubbing noses. She stood ready to go when her, oh-so-Slytherin son stopped her, "What about Grandfather?" he asked.

She paused and Harry stopped what he was doing to watch her reaction. Roman and Lilla were waiting.

She turned to face Lucius hoping he was finding this amusing, but instead he was directly behind her, "Yes, where's my kiss?" he asked, leaning down.

Before she could say or do anything, his lips were on hers, coaxing and soft. She responded and stepped closer. All memories of an audience gone, Lucius wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer.

Their kiss 'good bye' made Harry miss Blaise and Lilla to tilt her head with romanticism. Roman scrunched his face, but secretly he was glad, he wanted his mum to be happy.

Harry cleared his throat and she pulled away. "And a kiss for you," she whispered.

He nodded and she left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

POP! They reached the Burrow and paused just outside the door. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

They could hear the Weasley matriarch singing softly in the kitchen. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Harry took her hand and led her to the door. He knocked then opened it, calling out to announce their arrival. "Molly? Arthur?"

They heard shuffling then footsteps. "Harry?" Arthur called from around the corner as he recognized the voice.

Two red heads emerged from the hallway with smiles that faltered slightly when they saw the two visitors standing in the living room.

"Oh," Molly said trying to smile despite her irritation at them both.

When he and Ginny parted ways, his relationship with the Weasleys suffered as well. He no longer felt like he was completely welcome at family gatherings, especially when he was certain Ginny told her parents the reason for the break up.

It had been just over a year since he had been back and now wished he had been more assertive in keeping up with how they were.

Arthur had no problem with his smile. "Well hello you two," he said moving in to hug the two 'kids' he'd helped raise.

"What brings you here for a visit?" Arthur asked, wondering why his wife of 40+ years was silent.

Harry shifted balance from one foot to the other and cast a sideways glance to Hermione. He could feel her tension. "I received owls from Molly and Ron and wanted to come clear the air, so to speak," Hermione answered.

"Oh that," Arthur said grimacing.

Hermione nodded and Harry squeezed her hand in support.

"Well, why don't we sit, then," Molly suggested, wiping her hands on her apron and motioning towards the still tattered couch.

Everything was just how Harry remembered; an old faded orange couch resting in front of the front window, two overstuffed chairs covered in a tweed fabric that was light blue and white checked pattern; a small table in the middle and a thousand photos crowding the walls surrounding them.

Harry found one of the three friends taken the summer after the Tri-wizard tournament. They had been De-gnoming the garden and were sweaty and dirty. Hermione had smudges of dirt on her nose and cheek, her hair a wild mess. She was sitting on the ground laughing at Ron as he tried to sit on her lap; she was trying to push his large frame off her smaller one. Harry was equally as dirty and laughing so hard he was bent over grasping his stomach.

The scene just kept replaying and Harry couldn't help but smile at the happy time in memory.

Arthur noticed. "You guys were so close," he said quietly.

Hermione followed their gaze and smiled as well. "So, you've formed a triad with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Have you learned nothing, girl?" Molly interrupted sharply.

Hermione's head snapped back to Molly Weasley. The older woman, though a powerful witch in her own right, was weary of Hermione’s temper and quickly schooled her features to look as nonthreatening as possible.

She was aware of the younger witch’s power and skill with a wand, not to mention the veritable encyclopedia of spells the girl memorized in her quest for knowledge during her school years. Molly didn't think much had changed since the war ended. Hermione would still be a book-worm even in adulthood.

Hermione closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. When she opened them all eyes were on her, "Where should I start?" she asked, expecting to tell them the entire story.

Molly summoned tea from the kitchen and when it came, she poured a cup for each of them. "The beginning, dear, is always a good place to start. Why you left, why you stayed away, why you came back… everything," she said.

Hermione nodded. "All right. After the war, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was having anxiety attacks just stepping outside the door… I didn't want to live like that. I watched Ron and Harry constantly looking over their shoulders and all we talked about was the battles, time on the run, the Horcruxes etc etc… We were so young. " She paused, looking down at the cup of tea in her hands.

"To be honest, I was tired of always being the brunt of everyone's jokes. Bushy -haired know-it-all swot. The book worm. The tag along riding on the coat tails of the boy-who-lived," her voice was tinged with bitterness.

Harry interrupted, "Everyone knows you saved my life countless times, Hermione, how could you think that your role was less than … than invaluable?" he asked.

"I know I was important to our goal, Harry, but I wanted to accomplish some things on my own without being chastised for not wanting to stay home, or for doing research, or even for erring on the side of caution. I was just so tired of always being snickered at.

“Did you know that if I made even a _minor_ mistake, I wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks?" she asked, her voice shrill, looking at Molly.

A new voice echoed from the entry way. "You were always so keen on making sure everyone knew how smart you were, that when you were wrong it was just nice knowing that you were human like the rest of us," Ron said sitting down next to his mother.

Hermione didn't buy it; Ron was always quick to judge her or cast her aside or take his friendship back. She didn't respond to him and looked at Arthur.

"I made the decision to leave, because I figured if I was that disliked or whatever, my absence wouldn't matter.

“I went to Spain after NEWTs. I had been accepted to an Institute there and am now an accredited Potions Mistress and I have a Charms Mastery. I own a shop in Diagon Alley called Creation," she said and looked at Molly when the older witch made a surprised 'Oh!'.

"I've been meaning to go in there. I heard that the owner customized house hold spells and I wanted to share some of mine," Molly said looking sheepish.

Hermione's brows rose into her hairline and Molly continued, "I have some pretty handy cleaning spells that I created. A house full of boys and all that," she said.

Hermione nodded then continued, leaving the best for last. "…and I am the proud mum of two of the best children ever," she said with a smile.

Arthur, keeping them on track, but pleased by this new development. "They are the reason you came back then?" he asked, happy that she was back, but wanting to know the details.

She nodded. "A bit after I arrived in Spain, I ran into Draco Malfoy. Long story short, we became friends. I loved him – platonically, but loved him none the less. He was wonderful. Well, one night we got … uh," she didn't know how to put this without sounding like a tramp.

"…Half polluted?" Ron supplied with a smirk.

Hermione gave him a half smile in appreciation and nodded, "and … well …"

"A bit of in and out?" Ron supplied again this time Molly smacked him on the side of the head for being crass, Hermione scowled and Harry and Arthur chuckled.

In the end, he was right and Hermione nodded slowly. "We found out a week later we were pregnant."

They all made the connection and were staring at her in shock. She expected Ron to blow up, but he didn't and that impressed her.

She sighed. "He was there the entire pregnancy, loving them, and talking to them. He was going to be a wonderful father. They were born in the early morning hours and he was there every second of the way. A few hours after they were born, he was killed on duty. Though, I'm sure you already know that part." She willed the tears not to fall.

"I wanted them to know their family. Draco didn't have a chance to tell his father about them and it took me a while to work up the nerve to face the fact that I needed to come home. I used up every penny I had in savings and bought the shop.

“I've been here just under a year. Lucius walked into my store and the twins came running out. He knew immediately they were Malfoy's, no one can deny that fact," she said flatly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"We've become acquainted in a short time and he's just not the same person he was, or he was never the person we saw, whichever; I like him and he loves his grandchildren. He asked us to move to the Manor and we agreed."

"You were tortured there," Ron stated, surprised by her choice.

"I know," she said, but didn't elaborate.

"And Severus?" Molly asked, looking like she caught a whiff of something rotten.

"We're friends and colleagues and the twins love him," Hermione answered wanting to smile at the memory of her children flocking towards the dark wizard.

"He doesn't even like kids," Ron whined.

"He likes _them_ ," she replied.

"Colleagues?" Arthur asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm renting him lab space and together we'll be brewing Wolfsbane potion. We can reach more werewolves with us working together than we can alone. We'll also be able to offer it cheaper if we pool our resources."

"Well you've certainly made a name for yourself, Hermione, I'm proud of you," Arthur told her and then added, "You know, there were some, in the Order, who understood how important you were to the cause. We knew that without you not only would Ron and Harry not be alive today, but we wouldn't have made the connections and had the victories we did without your research. I'm sorry you felt under- appreciated by us," he said his face sad and regretful.

She offered a reassuring smile. "My own insecurities, mostly. I don't regret going away, but I should have made an effort to stay in touch," she conceded.

She looked at Ron and he smiled at her. "'Mione, I missed you," he said and moved to hug her, knocking all three of them to the ground in a fit of laughter and clinks of tea cups dropping.

"I missed you too; friends?" she asked.

Harry watched from his precarious position, his feet on the ottoman and his body on the floor, Hermione's arm under his shoulder.

Ron seemed to understand what she was asking. "Of course," he answered and pecked her on the lips.

He stood and pulled Hermione up who in turn pulled Harry up. "I'm starving!" Ron said rubbing his stomach and walking to the kitchen.

Molly stood to go fix them something to eat; Harry and Hermione laughed. "Something's never change," she said.

Arthur caught her before she left the room, giving her a knowing look he pulled her into a hug. "I think you 'like' Lucius Malfoy more than you're letting on," he said pulling back to watch her reaction. When he saw her eyes widen a bit and her mouth open to speak he spoke. "Whatever you decide to do… with Lucius, you are always welcome here," he offered.

She smiled, teary-eyed. "Thank you, Arthur, that means the world to me," she said, hugging him tightly, surprised that the man she thought was not the most observant, had nailed her feelings on the head… _and_ called her on it.

They walked in the kitchen and Hermione sat down. "So Molly, you want to share some of your spells?" Hermione decided not to ruin the mood by bringing up the contents of the owl Molly sent, instead opting for a clean slate; one as adults.

Molly looked excited and started chatting actively about which spells she wanted to market and how they were constructed.

They all ate happily, enjoying the discussions and looking forward to renewed relationships, both business and personal.

"Molly, come by the shop on Wednesday and we'll get started," Hermione said, looking forward to adding Molly's spells to her repertoire of household charms.

Hermione kissed them all good bye, with promises for lunch and get-togethers and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

It was silent, eerily silent. She wondered how Lucius was able to live in this deafening quiet for so long.

"Parish?" she called. The house elf appeared and bowed, "Yes Miss?"

"Are the children and Lucius around?"

"Out back, Miss," he said and winked out.

She made her way to the gardens and down to the lake, where her children were laughing gleefully.

He sensed her presence and looked up to see the small form shadowed by the sun walk confidently across the grass.

She smiled at him and then giggled as Lilla splashed her brother.

"How did it go?" he asked patting the spot beside him.

"Well, actually. Molly wants to market some of her better house hold spells," she said and then added, "they were very accepting."

"…of you," he said.

She looked at him and smirked, "of you as well," she said, touching his forearm.

The heat from his skin burned her fingertips and she wondered if his whole body felt like that. The mood shifted so suddenly her head was spinning.

He swallowed and looked at her with his penetrating gray eyes. "I want you, Hermione," he asserted, making her lips part in surprise.

"I know that a union between us would be …unconventional, considering these are Draco's children, but I am not a man to waste an opportunity like this one," he returned focus to the children.

She couldn't speak just yet, so she let him continue.

"I feel a connection to you, emotionally, intellectually and physically. I think you're a beautiful witch and incredibly intelligent, I want you, Hermione," he said again leaning closer to her.

"I want to feel you around me, legs around my waist, and arms around my neck. I want to bury myself in you, hear you scream my name…"

She was pretty sure if the kids were not a stone's throw away, this man would have been mauled. His words and deep velvety voice were wreaking havoc on her body and mind.

"I'm an older wizard, I don't like games and I have always known what I want. Will you have me?" he asked.

She didn't see vulnerability or uncertainty in his face; she saw desire, intelligence and confidence – she leaned in.

She didn't hear him snap his fingers as he claimed her lips in a demanding and heated kiss, she didn't hear when the house elf popped in and he pointed to the children; she only felt a small twinge of discomfort when he Apparated them back to his bedroom and she didn't open her eyes when he pulled her up, urging her to wrap her legs around him. And she barely acknowledged the cool air, when he mumbled a spell to disrobe them both.

He pushed forward into her heat and swallowed her moan of pleasure at the pressure.

She carded her fingers through his silky hair as his tongue explored her mouth.

He laid her gently on the bed, his large frame between her legs ankles hooked at his back.

He stared at her, memorizing every detail; her pale skin, her rounded shoulders, her plump breasts, her rosy nipples pebbling in the chilled air, her narrow waist, her flat stomach… She watched him watch her; he saw the blush settle on her cheeks and chest.

"Exquisite," he whispered, lowering his mouth to her breast, suckling and nipping.

She arched her back and he sucked harder, she tugged at his hair and sighed in pleasure – he bit her then laved the pain with his tongue, "Gods Lucius…" she breathed, her eyes closed, her breasts pressed to his face.

He moved to the other breast biting and licking, sucking and nipping, she wanted to feel more, "bite me again…" she commanded.

He complied, biting her nipple making her gasp in pain, and then licking the area softly. He repeated the process until he couldn't think anymore; he needed to feel her skin on his skin.

She wanted to touch him, but couldn't make her hands move from the fisted position they had in his hair as he paid close attention to her sensitive bosom.

Her hips were circling, attempting to desperately seeking release, seeking that friction needed for release.

He was kissing her again, his large hands were everywhere now: her hair, her cheek, her shoulders, her breasts, her waist, her hips, her thighs… they stopped at her thighs and parted her legs widely.

He kissed down her stomach leaving red bite marks along the way; leaving her writhing in pleasure keening for him to bite harder and not to stop.

He loved that she liked it a little rough; he could be gentle and knew he was a good and unselfish lover, but she made him feel out of control, she made him _feel_.

He whispered a spell; her hands were bound above her head. She gasped in surprise and the force of the spell, "Lucius…." She sighed and watched his gray eyes darken with desire.

"Hermione, Do you want me?"

"Yes," she sighed

"Will you have me?"

"Yes"

He gripped harder on her thighs and swiftly moved open mouthed to her core. He ate like a starved man licking her from arse to clit, lapping at her opening like a kitten with milk.

"So good," he said and bit her thigh.

She screamed in the pleasure pain.

She could feel the pressure building and tried to move her hips to meet his tongue, but was held steady by his hands.

She was moaning and panting, encouraging him to press harder to lick faster to bite her more, she gasped when he took her small bundle of swollen nerves with his teeth while his tongue flicked back and forth.

She arched her back and closed her eyes as the orgasm, so intense, produced stars behind her eye lids.

She opened her eyes to feel him still pleasuring her, but slowly – languidly. His grip on her hips had loosened and his thumbs were making circles on her sensitized skin.

"Hermione," he called softly looking at her.

She looked at him and remained silent as his large muscled body covered hers. "Will you have me?" he asked again willing her to understand.

"Lucius?" she asked.

"Will you have me? I want you and the kids with me… until … the end," he said still holding her eyes in an intense stare.

She swallowed hoping that this wasn't some mitigation for the guilt he felt for his son’s life. As if he read her mind, "this has nothing to do with Draco. This has to do with me wanting to be a father to Lilla and Roman and to be a husband to someone I feel very strongly for, someone I want desperately, someone I…" he didn't finish, he didn't need to, she understood. "Yes," she said and grunted when his large girth pushed into her body stealing her breath away, "You're so tight, witch," he said through clenched teeth.

He pulled out and pushed back in closing his eyes to the heavenly feeling of her tight, wet heat surrounding him.

Pumping steadily he sat up and placed her feet on his shoulders, soon his strokes were harder more erratic, his breathing labored. "Oh Hermione…" he said and moved his thumb to lightly pinch her clit, driving her over the edge – her pulsing walls were too much for him and he fell apart a second later spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Their breathing resumed to normal rate after a while, wrapped in each other's arms, they both thought it felt right, "Did you just propose to me?" she asked a smile evident in her tone.

He huffed humorously. "Yes and you agreed," he redirected.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "Is this for real? Isn't it kind of … sudden?"

He nodded and kissed her lips, kissed her cheek, palmed her large pliable breasts, pulled her nipple. "I can't think when you do that!" she huffed, but was already arching her back pressing her breast into his hand.

"I love your breasts, they are delicious," he said leaning in to lick one.

His other hand made good time traveling south rubbing lightly on her, once again, swollen nub; she spread her legs.

After another round of biting, kissing and some spanking they got up to find the children eating and singing with Ralph the house elf.

"Where were you?" Roman asked his eyes bouncing from one to the other.

Lilla perked up and announced. "You're getting married!"

Hermione and Lucius looked at the girl with unmarked surprise. The little girl snickered as if she had a secret and wasn't telling. However, she had a brother. "Ralph thought you may want something to eat too, so he popped in and then popped back out. He said you were talking and then Lilla bribed him to tell us what you were saying," he tattled.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Lilla stopped and looked at her visibly flustered mother. "Can I be a flower girl?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

 

Lucius and Hermione had a small wedding, with Molly, Arthur, Ron and Charlie Weasley, Blaise and Harry and Severus in attendance.

Severus stood for Lucius as best man and Harry walked Hermione down the aisle.

It was a lovely garden wedding and both children played a part as flower girl and ring bearer.

Severus managed the shop while Hermione was gone and Harry, Blaise and Ralph the house elf watched the twins.

Lucius and Hermione went to Italy for a week for their honeymoon. They didn't do much touring.

Crystia was a honeymoon baby and Lucius couldn't be prouder. During Hermione's pregnancy her magic had gone a little wonky but with her husband's help, she only ended up doing minimal damage. It was frustrating for her and the only way he could soothe her frayed nerves was kiss her all over; a task at which he was all too happy to perform. Her hormones kept her insatiable.

He thanked the powers that be that she was the same for this pregnancy; just thinking about this morning had his cock twitching in response.

He couldn't be as rough with her now-a-days, so he couldn't bend her over the table and take her at his whim, but he could pull her legs apart and thrust inside her usually hot wet passage.

He had made her scream this morning, when he pushed her to the bed and put her legs on his shoulders. She was still so tight and he loved the taste of her.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that.

They walked together and stopped at 9 ¾. "Hi Jonah!" Roman greeted with an excited nudge to his friend’s shoulder.

Jonah turned and smiled and then shyly glanced at Lilla, who was paying more attention to her sister than to the boys.

Jonah Potter-Zabini was adopted by the handsome couple a year after Harry and Hermione had reunited. He was the same age as Roman and Lilla and had remarkably similar physical characteristics to both of his fathers, light olive skin, dark-as-night hair. He was a handsome boy with Hazel eyes and he adored Lilla.

Roman looked at his mother and then his eyes darted to his father, they both smiled and silently encouraged him to go ahead.

Jonah cast a similar uncertain glance at Blaise and Harry. Blaise nodded at his son and tilted his head to Lilla with a meaningful expression, she's watching.

"Best to take it at a run, then," Lilla, ever perceptive, told her fellow Hogwarts firsties as she ran towards the wall.

Hermione flinched, she always did, her mind knew the wall was magical, but her heart always clenched that they would just run, fully speed at a solid brick wall.

Lucius, her husband of four and a half years, squeezed her shoulder comfortingly while his two year old daughter Crystia squirmed excitedly in his arms as she watched her siblings run through the wall, "Mama!" she cried and held her hands out to Hermione.

Lucius handed her over and followed his wife through the barrier.

They stood watching Lilla, Jonah and Roman board the train and wave good bye to their parents.

Blaise and Harry waved and smiled, while Lucius smiled and Hermione teared up and sniffled.

As the train left the station, Blaise and Harry chuckled at her drama and hugged her good bye with the promise to come by the shop for tea later that week.

Lucius handed her a tissue and wrapped his arms around her rounded belly. "They'll be fine, love," he consoled.

"I know, I just can't believe they've grown up so fast," she sniffled again and looked at Crystia, who was wiping Hermione's tears from her cheeks with sticky fingers. "Mama."

Lucius' large warm hands dipped lower and brushed his fingertips lightly across her lower abdomen making her stomach flutter. "You tease me," she accused as she sighed when he pressed his growing erection against her back side.

"Crystia is due for a nap," he whispered, his deep voice filled with promise.

Crystia heard him. "No Nap! No nap!"

Hermione snickered and Lucius grunted as their son kicked at his hand.

He drew the port key and a few moments later they arrived home.

Ralph came out to take Crystia, who happily went with him and Lucius Apperated his wife to their bedroom.

She was so sensitive during her pregnancies, he loved to pleasure her – she screamed his name like no other.

She knew that predatory look and backed up. "Lucius…"

"Yes love?" he said moving towards her and disrobing at the same time, "we should …"

The words were lost as his hot mouth found hers.

He spelled her clothes away and kissed her stomach as he sank to his knees. "Just two more months," he whispered to the child within. He kicked and Lucius smiled.

Hermione gasped in surprise, while he was whispering to his unborn son, his fingers made their way to her nub, pressing lightly.

"Oh Lucius…. I love you," she sighed.

His mouth took her in and licked her until her knees gave out, "I love you too," he said happy that he was given this second chance.

 


End file.
